User blog:BoredUser231/Event Idea: The Great Bee War
(EVENT CONCEPT NUMBER 2! HERE WE GO! WORK IN PROGRESS!) "This would be the war to change all of the Bee Island forever." It's finally happened, the two bee colors are going to WAR. Which side will you be on? The side of Red, with their better attack based gear, or the side of Blue, who's gear is mainly focused on improving the stats of others? Even the bears are on different sides for the war. Will you join a side and fight for their motives, or try and help Onett to break up the war? EVENT EXCLUSIVE ENEMIES Enemy Red/Blue Bees *Level: Varies (1-6) *Power: Varies on Level *Health: Depends on Bee Type & Level *Attack Pattern: Will attempt to get close to the player to sting them. Red Bee Stations *Level: Varies (1-6) *Power: N/A (Spawner) *Health: 2000 *Attack Pattern: N/A (Stationary) Seige Bear *Level: 9 *Power: 250 *Health: 15000 *Attack Pattern: Will chase the player. Replaces Tunnel Bear if allied with Red Bees. Enemy Crimson Bee *Level: 8 *Power: 25 *Health: 4000 *Attack Pattern: Dive-bombs the player. Stops for 3 seconds to allow player to attack. Stats can be halved if Cobalt Bee is in your hive. However, their stats will also be halved. Enemy Cobalt Bee *Level: 8 *Power: 25 *Health: 4000 *Attack Pattern: Same as Crimson Bee. Stats can be halved if Crimson Bee is in your hive. However, their stats will also be halved. Riley Bee (Deluded Dictator) (BOSS) *Level: 10 *Power: ∞ *Health: 20000 *Attack Pattern: Will Charge At the Player, and use their Scythe in a sweeping motion in an attempt to cut down the player. Can also summon 4 Red Bee Stations once every 25% health is lost. Health saves. Bucko Bee (Mechanical Maniac) (BOSS) *Level: 10 *Power: ∞ *Health: 20000 *Attack Pattern: Similar to Vicious Bee, will send 5 blasts into the sky, and have them fall onto the player. Can summon 3 Mecha Riders once every 25% health is lost. Health saves. RED BEE SIDE Who Is On This Side? *Riley Bee (Leader) (Quest Giver) *Crimson Bee (2nd In Command) *Demon Bee (Defense) *Shy Bee (Espionage) *Rage Bee *Fire Bee *Rad Bee *Rascal Bee *Brown Bear *Polar Bear *Panda Bear *Sun Bear (Shopkeeper) Main Mechanic: Bee Mechs Secondary Mechanic: Research Trees POSSIBLE MECHS Mech Shop (Locked if you side with Blue) Ol' Rusty: Not as good as the other mechs, but it'll get you through most of the Blue Bee Grunts. Probably. *Cost: Complete The Second Red Bee Quest. *Color: Colorless *Stats: 10 Attack, 50 Agility, 250 Stamina. *Armor Level: Low *Works Well With: Rascal Bee, Rad Bee The Pollinator: Designed for collecting Pollen, altered for optimal combat capabilities. *Cost: 5,000,000 Honey, 125 Blueberries, 5 Royal Jelly, 10 Tickets *Color: Red *Stats: 15 Attack, 100 Agility, 500 Stamina. *Armor Level: Medium *Works Well With: Fire Bee, Rage Bee Velvet Ant: Actually a wingless wasp, but still powerful either way. *Cost: TBA *Color: Red *Stats: TBA *Armor Level: TBA *Works Well With: TBA The Wasp: Only used for the best of the best bees. Blue Bees have trouble fighting it. *Cost: 10,000,000 Honey, 250 Strawberries, 10 Royal Jelly, 20 Tickets. *Color: Red *Stats: 30 Attack, 200 Agility, 1000 Stamina, 50% chance of Double Damage. *Armor Level: Very High *Works Well With: Shy Bee, Demon Bee The Hornet: The ultimate in Japanese Red Bee engineering. Feared by all Blue Bees. On par with the Executioner Wasp. *Cost: 20,000,000 Honey, 500 Strawberries, 20 Royal Jelly, 50 Tickets. *Color: Red *Stats: 50 Attack, 300 Agility, Unlimited Stamina, Inflicts "Melting" Effect. (Puts out damage overtime) *Armor Level: Ultimate *Works Well With: Riley Bee, Crimson Bee or Demon Bee *SPECIAL ABILITY: Hornet Buster: Inflicts Bleeding Damage over time. Killer Bee Egg: Purchase this to unlock a bee angrier then that of Rage Bee. *Cost: 10,000,000 *Color: Red *Power: 4 *Speed: 56 *Energy: 80 *Ability: Rage+: +2 Attack for 20 seconds Research Trees Tree 1: Tree 2: Tree 3: Tree 4: BLUE BEE SIDE Who Is On This Side? *Bucko Bee (Leader) (Quest Giver) *Cobalt Bee (2nd In Command) *Ninja Bee (Espionage) *Vicious Bee (Defense) *Diamond Bee (Shopkeeper) *Bumble Bee *Bubble Bee *Cool Bee *Frosty Bee *Science Bear *Black Bear *Mother Bear *Tunnel Bear (He was contained, and is now used as a seige tool.) Main Mechanic: Bee Mechs Secondary Mechanic: Research Trees POSSIBLE MECHS Mech Shop (Locked If You Side With Red) DrillBee 501: Meant to be a mining mech, did their best to alter it. (Heads up, YOU FAILED! ~Riley Bee) *Cost: Complete The Second Blue Bee Quest. *Color: Colorless *Stats: 7.5 Attack, 50 Agility, 250 Stamina. *Armor Level: Low *Works Well With: Bumble Bee, Cool Bee Bullet Ant: All terrain mech. Sting from it will HURT. *Cost: 5,000,000 Honey, 125 Blueberries, 5 Royal Jelly, 10 Tickets *Color: Blue *Stats: 15 Attack, 100 Agility, 500 Stamina. *Armor Level: Medium *Works Well With: Bubble Bee, Frosty Bee Tarantula Hawk: Largest wasp mech, but is pretty weak in comparison to the others. *Cost: TBA *Color: Blue *Stats: TBA *Armor Level: TBA *Works Well With: TBA Warrior Wasp: Sting just as painful, but has the effect of "Rotting". Allowing it to damage it's opponent over time. *Cost: 10,000,000 Honey, 250 Blueberries, 10 Royal Jelly, 20 Tickets. *Color: Blue *Stats: 30 Attack, 200 Agility, 1000 Stamina, Inflicts "Rotting" Effect. (A weaker version of Melting.) *Armor Level: Very High *Works Well With: Vicious Bee, Diamond Bee Executioner Wasp: HEAVILY modified version of the Warrior Wasp. Now altered to take out even the strongest of Red Bees. On par with The Hornet. *Cost: 20,000,000 Honey, 500 Blueberries, 20 Royal Jelly, 50 Tickets. *Color: Blue *Stats: 50 Attack, 300 Agility, Unlimited Stamina, Inflicts "Melting" Effect. (Puts out damage overtime) *Armor Level: Ultimate *Works Well With: Bucko Bee, Cobalt Bee *SPECIAL ABILITY: Heat Beam. Inflicts Burning Damage over time. Robo-Bee Drive: Purchase this to unlock Robo-Bee. A robot designed to have optimal performance in every way. *Cost: 10,000,000 Honey *Color: Blue *Power: 14 *Speed: 30 *Energy: Limitless. (It's a robot.) *Ability: Bug Buster: Does 50 Damage To A Single Enemy Research Trees Tree 1: Cobalt Conjurers *Branch 1: Tree 2: Azure Architects *Branch 1: Tree 3: Turquoise Technologists *Branch 1: No Rust Tree 4: Blue Berserkers (Locked Until Blue Bee Quest 5) *Branch 1: Hatred. - Doubles Attack Of All Blue Bees. QUESTS (Red Bees) (If you're already helping Blue) "Whoa there, what do you think you're doing? You've already shown you're with them. GET OUT OF MY FACE BLUE BEEKEEPER. Or else I'll get Fire Bee in here to SHOW YOU we mean business." Quest 1: What Caused This? "My man! I knew you would be loyal to us to the end! If you don't know, we're trying to show the Blues that they have the lower fields, and they STAY in the blue fields. But, Ol' Bucko doesn't see it that way. Right now, we need to show them that WE are the superior color, and that WE keep our land. Help us stop at least 10 invading Cool Bees. Our 2 generals are out sending their forces to contain the heart of the threat." Quest 2: Quest 3: Quest 4: Quest 5: Quest 6: Quest 7: Quest 8: Quest 9: Quest 10: The Blues Bite The Dust (Part 1) (Part 2) (Blue Bees) (If you're already helping Red) "... Get out. Just... Get out. I don't even want to talk to you." Quest 1: What Caused This? "Oh! You're joining our side. Neat. Okay, so in case you don't know already, we've had enough of the Reds having complete control over the three higher fields. We want to at least have ownership of the pumpkin and pine tree fields. But, they decided to respond, by deciding to take ownership of all of the middle fields. They've set up Red Bee stations everywhere. We really need you to help us get our rightful land back. Destroy around 10 of them if you can." Destroy 10 Red Bee Stations. 0/10 "Noice. We've managed to take control of the Spider Field, and with Mother and Science Bear on our side, we'll be able to get the Spider Field colonised in no time! Thanks again pal! We'll win in no time with you on our side, and look! Your blue bees are convinced you're with us now!" Rewards *50,000 Honey *10 Tickets *Royal Jelly *All Blue Bee Stats are DOUBLED Quest 2: Plan Out The Attack "First thing's first, Science Bear's being surrounded by the Pineapple Field, which right now is under the control of the Reds. What we should do is annex the Bamboo and Pineapple Fields. That way we can overwhelm the panda, and get some Blue Boosters up and running. You know what to do. Take out the Rhino Beetles and Mantis in those fields. And set up some sprinklers there too." *Set up 1 Sprinkler. 0/1 *Defeat 3 Rhino Beetles. 0/3 *Defeat 1 Mantis. 0/1 "Alright, now that that's out of the way, we'll get some Blue Bees to set up the Blue Boosters. That way our forces'll be stronger and we'll weaken Riley's hold on the Middle Fields. But, we've forgotten to take care of the rest of the Lower Fields. We need to take them out and set up some sentries in front of the Sunflower Field. Take this. It's a DrillBee 5001. It'll help you when you need it. To equip it just press K." Rewards *100,000 Honey *20 Tickets *2 Royal Jellies *DrillBee 5001 *Mechs Unlocked! Quest 3: Red Retaliation "Well, dang. Red's starting to send in their own mechs. Probably to guard the 15 Bee Gate. We're already sending in some Bullet Ants and Seige Bear, but we need you to help make sure that that wolf doesn't harass them. We're also gonna need to remove the Red Pollen in the Pumpkin Patch and Cactus Field. Defeat the Werewolf and Collect 50,000 Red Pollen from both the Pumpkin and Cactus Fields." *Defeat 1 Werewolf. 0/1 *Collect 50,000 Red Pollen From The Pumpkin Patch. 0/50,000 *Collect 50,000 Red Pollen From The Cactus Field. 0/50,000 "We got those fields completely stripped of Red Pollen. Noice, now we can begin to take the Lower Fields. If you ever need a better mech, you can always ask Diamond Bee. He's been experimenting with making a new Bee as well. It'd be nice if you could buy it, but other then that, I'd say just buy a Bullet Ant for now." Rewards *200,000 Honey *40 Tickets *4 Royal Jellies *50 Blueberries *Silver Egg Quest 4: Low Blows "Okay, next step is to begin converting the lower fields into an army camp. That way we've got some permenant territory. Clear out the Ladybug in the Mushroom Field, and set up 2 sentries. You can get some sentries from the Blueberry dispenser. They're like sprinklers, but they attack stuff." *Set up 2 Sentry Turrets. 0/2 *Defeat 1 Ladybug. 0/1 "That was really easy, so forgive me for the small reward. But at least we can resume progress on the middle field. Let's get moving." Rewards *25,000 Honey *5 Tickets Quest 5: Wolf Problems "That wolf is back, and this time the Mantiss are even angrier. You know what to do, we'll help set up some sentries to defeat the Werewolf every time that thing comes back for more. Take that thing out five times JUST for good measure. Oh and collect 50,000 Blue Pollen. Just because." *Defeat 5 Werewolves. 0/3 *Defeat 2 Mantiss. 0/3 *Collect 50,000 Blue Pollen. 0/50000 "Alright, now that that's out of the way, we can begin to take the Higher Fields. We're halfway there, we just gotta get everything in place. Let's just hope that we can keep on going on this path without the Reds interrupting us."' Rewards *400,000 Honey *50 Tickets *4 Royal Jellies *50 Blueberries *"Blue Berserker" Research Tree Unlocked! Quest 6: Quest 7: Quest 8: Quest 9: Quest 10: Red Dead Destruction (Part 1) "This is it, we've taken all of the fields, there's only one thing left to do. We gotta take out Riley Bee. You've already given me the Star Treat, but the Red Bees have also given Riley their Star Treat. So what we'll need to do is get them HEAD ON. I'll help you out using my personalised Executioner Wasp. I just need a hive slot." TEMPORARY BEE: Gifted Bucko Bee (Mechanical Master) (All stats are the same as the Executioner Wasp.) "Let's finish this war once and for all, and prove the BLUE IS THE DOMINANT COLOR!" Enter The Tunnel In The Red HQ. 0/1 Talk To Riley Bee. 0/1 (Part 2) (Talking To Riley Bee) "So, you finally managed to take everything from us, eh? Well, I AIN'T HAVING ANY OF IT! You can take our HQ, but you will never take the fire that is the RED BEES! Hey you blue-faced fly! You wanted a final confrontation? HAVE YOUR CONFRONTATION!" Defeat Riley Bee! 0/1 ' Riley Bee: "*cough* Heh, you think I'm down? I've only just started. You may have taken me down, but there will ALWAYS be Red Beekeepers out there to keep us going. And with those beekeepers... The... Red... Bees... Will... Live... On..." ' "It's finally over. We took them down. Thanks for all your help pal. Your contributions to our cause will not be forgotten. Thanks again for everything, as a reward for your contributions, we present you with the highest possible reward for a Blue Beekeeper. A Star Treat. Well done." Rewards *20,000,000 Honey *500 Blueberries *50 Royal Jelly *100 Tickets *Star Treat (Onnet) Quest 1: You've Got To "Bee" Joking. *irritated sigh* "WHY did I not see this coming? WHY did I not prevent this? WHY are the bears split apart? WHY- Oh, it's you. Seems like you've interrupted me on my little tantrum. You can tell I'm annoyed at them for going to war. It's dumb, it's annoying, it's unneeded! Everything about this war is STUPID! Me and the Colorless Bees all have the same opinion. Wait, maybe you can convince them. Try talking to the bears on both sides. Maybe, just maybe we can somehow convince the two colors that all bees are created equal." Category:Blog posts